In packaging integrated circuits, it is desirable to provide a package that allows for multiple semiconductor die within the package. There are several advantages to including multiple die within one package. For example, packaging costs can be reduced and the amount of space required on a printed circuit board can be reduced. One way to accommodate multiple die within a package is to stack one die on top of another die. However, one problem with the stacked die solution is providing electrical interconnections between dies. To address these, and other problems, the inventors hereof have developed fabrication and assembly processes that enable the stacking and connecting of multiple die while reducing interconnection length and package volume per die.